The present invention relates to the use, for dyeing keratin fibres, of at least one heterocyclic cationic amine and of at least one compound chosen from a specific aldehyde of formula (III) defined below, a specific ketone of formula (IV) or (V) defined below, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative, to dye compositions comprising a combination of these compounds, to dyeing processes using the said compounds and to a multi-compartment device containing these compounds.
It is known practice, for the dyeing of keratin fibres, and in particular of human keratin fibres such as the hair, to use direct dyes or coloured substances which give the fibre a temporary or semi-permanent coloration, of low dyeing power, which is generally removed by washing or by perspiration. The range of shades obtained by these direct processes is generally limited. It is also known practice to use oxidation dyes (oxidation bases and couplers), which are compounds which are initially colourless or weakly coloured and which, under the action of an oxidizing agent, generate coloured compounds by a process of oxidative condensation. Compared with direct colorations, oxidative colorations are permanent, powerful and withstand external agents (light, bad weather, washing, perspiration and rubbing). Nevertheless, the use of the oxidizing agent can harm the keratin fibres and make the processes for carrying out the oxidative dyeing operations relatively complex.
The Applicant has just discovered a novel dyeing process, which does not involve a process of oxidative development of dyes, and which gives a wide range of shades.
The compounds used by the Applicant are small molecules which can penetrate into keratin easily. The Applicant has found, surprisingly, that these compounds can then condense to form chromophores or dyes, bulkier molecules which remain trapped inside the keratin.
The Applicant has thus found that the dyes obtained withstand shampooing and perspiration and are stable with respect to light, bad weather and chemical agents. The Applicant has, in a way, discovered a novel dyeing process which has the advantages of so-called oxidation dyeing without exhibiting its drawbacks, since no oxidizing agent is used.
One subject of the present invention is thus the use, for dyeing keratin fibres, of a specific cationic derivative and of a compound chosen from an aldehyde of formula (III), a ketone of formula (IV) or (V), a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-amino-isoindolone derivative.
Another subject of the invention relates to dye compositions comprising these compounds.
A subject of the present invention is also a process for dyeing keratin fibres, which consists in applying a specific cationic derivative and a compound chosen from an aldehyde of formula (III), a ketone of formula (IV) or (V), a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative to the fibres, either simultaneously, in the form of a mixture prepared at the time of use, or successively.
Another subject of the invention also consists of a dyeing agent for carrying out the process of the invention.
Other subjects of the invention will become apparent in the light of the description.
The main subject of the present invention is thus the use, for dyeing keratin fibres, in particular human keratin fibres such as the hair, of at least one specific cationic derivative and of at least one compound chosen from an aldehyde of formula (III), a ketone of formula (IV) or (V), a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative, in order to obtain, by reaction without an oxidizing agent, a coloration of the said keratin fibres.
In the context of the present invention, the cationic derivatives are chosen from:
the compounds of formula (I) below: 
xe2x80x83in which:
n denotes an integer from 1 to 4;
R1 denotes an alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, polyhydroxyalkyl, alkylhydroxyalkyl, alkylsulphonyl, carboxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, (dihydroxy)alkylaminoalkyl, alkyl-NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 (in which Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are alkyl or can form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a 5- or 6-membered aliphatic or heterocyclic ring) or an aryl radical, the alkyl radicals of the groups defined above containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and being linear or branched;
A and the nitrogen together form an unsaturated, aromatic or heterocyclic, 5- or 6-membered hydrocarbon-based ring which may be interrupted with one or more nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur atoms and which may be substituted with one or more radicals such as xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, acetylamino, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SO3H, a halogen atom, xe2x80x94CH3SO2, xe2x80x94CF3, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio and (C1-C4) alkoxycarbonyl,
A denotes a substituted or unsubstituted carbon, a substituted or unsubstituted nitrogen, an oxygen or a sulphur;
the 5- or 6-membered hydrocarbon-based ring formed by A and the nitrogen can also be fused with a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic ring such as, in particular, aryl or naphthyl substituted with one or more halogen, allyl or alkoxy radicals;
or the compounds of formula (II) below: 
xe2x80x83in which:
R1 is defined as above,
R2, R3, R4 or R5, which may be identical or different, denote the substituents denoted by R1;
B denotes xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94 or a nitrogen;
the groups R1 and R2, R2 and R3, R3 and R4, R5 and R1, the group R5 or R4 and B can form, together with the atoms to which they are attached, an unsaturated, aromatic or heterocyclic, 5- or 6-membered hydrocarbon-based ring which may be interrupted with one or more nitrogen or sulphur atoms and which may be substituted with one or more radicals such as xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, acetylamino, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SO3H, a halogen atom, xe2x80x94CH3SO2, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio and (C1-C4)alkoxycarbonyl and the cosmetically acceptable salts of these compounds.
The compounds of formula (I) are chosen in particular from the following compounds:
1,2,3-trimethyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium iodide
2,3,4-trimethylthiazol-3-ium iodide
3-ethylmethylbenzothiazolium iodide
3-methylmethylbenzothiazolium methosulphate
1,2,3,3-tetramethyl-3H-indolium iodide
3-ethylmethylbenzoxazolium iodide
1,2,3-trimethyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium methosulphate
3-(2-carboxyethyl)-2,5-dimethylbenzoxazol-3-ium bromide
3-ethylmethylbenzothiazolium toluene-4-sulphonate
5-chloro-3-ethyl-2-methylbenzothiazol-3-ium toluene-4-sulphonate
1-ethyl-2-methylnaphtho[1,2-d]thiazol-1-ium toluene-4-sulphonate
1,2,3-trimethyl-3H-benzoimidazol-1-ium tetrafluoroborate
2-ethyl-3-methylbenzo[d]isothiazol-2-ium tetrafluoroborate
2-methyl-3-(3-sulphonatopropyl)benzothiazol-3-ium
3-tertbutyl-2-methylbenzothiazol-3-ium bromide
3-(2-carboxyethyl)-2,5-dimethylbenzoxazol-3-ium bromide
5-methoxy-2-methyl-3-(3-sulphonatopropyl)benzothiazol-3-ium
2-methyl-1-(3-sulphonatopropyl)naphtho[1,2-d]oxazol-1-ium
2-methyl-3-(3-sulphonatopropyl)naphtho[2,3-d]oxazol-3-ium
2,5,6-trimethyl-3-(3-sulphonatopropyl)thieno[2,3-d]-thiazol-3-ium
1-ethyl-2-methylnaphtho1,2-dioxazol-1-ium perchlorate;
1,2-dimethylnaphtho[1,2-d]thiazol-1-ium methosulphate
3-ethyl-2,5,6-trimethylbenzoxazol-3-ium iodide
2-methyl-1-(3-sulphonatopropyl)naphtho[1,2-d]thiazol-1-ium
1-ethyl-2-methylnaphtho[1,2-d]thiazol-1-ium perchlorate
2-methyl-5-phenyl-3-(3-sulphonatopropyl)benzoxazol-3-ium
3-ethyl-6-methoxy-2-methylbenzothiazol-3-ium iodide
5-methoxy-1,2-dimethylnaphtho[1,2-d]thiazol-1-ium iodide
5-chloro-3-ethyl-2-methylbenzothiazol-3-ium toluene-4-sulphonate
5,6-dimethoxy-2,3-dimethylbenzothiazol-3-ium toluene-4-sulphonate
3-ethyl-2-methylbenzo[4,5]thieno[2,3-d]thiazol-3-ium toluene-4-sulphonate
3-ethyl-2-methylnaphtho[1,2-]thiazol-1-ium toluene-4-sulphonate
5,6-dichloro-3-ethyl-2-methyl-1-(3-sulphonatobutyl) 3H-benzoimidazol-1-ium
2,3-dimethyl-5-phenylbenzoxazol-3-ium methosulphate
5-methoxy-1,2-dimethylbenzo[cd]indolium perchlorate
1-butyl-2,3,3-trimethyl-3H-indolium iodide
1,1,2,3-tetramethyl-1H-benz[e]indolium iodide
The compounds of formula (II) can be chosen from:
1,2-dimethylquinolinium iodide
1,2-dimethylquinolinium chloride
1,4-dimethylquinolinium iodide
1-ethyl-2-methylquinolinium tetrafluoroborate
2-methyl-1-(3-sulphonatopropyl)quinolinium
2,3-dimethylisoquinolinium iodide
4-chloro-1,2-dimethylquinolinium methosulphate
7-chloro-1,4-dimethylquinolinium
1-ethyl-2,6-dimethylquinolinium iodide
4-methoxy-1,2-dimethylquinolinium iodide
1-ethyl-4-methylquinolinium iodide
1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrido[1,2-a]quinolinylium toluene-4-sulphonate
1,1xe2x80x2-trimethylenebis(2,4-dimethylpyridinium) bromide
1,1xe2x80x2-tetramethylenebis(2,5-dimethylpyridinium) perchlorate
1,1xe2x80x2-(oxydiethylene)bis(2-methylquinolinium) perchlorate
1,2-dimethylpyridinium methosulphate
1,2,4-trimethylpyridinium chloride
1,2,4,6-tetramethylpyridinium chloride
4-methoxy-1,2,6-trimethylpyridinium perchlorate
1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-3-methylpyridinium chloride
The aldehyde corresponds to formula (III) below: 
in which:
R6 denotes a group of formula (III A) below: 
xe2x80x83in which:
R7 and R8, which may be identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom or an alkyl, mono- or polyhydroxyalkyl, alkylhydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, xe2x80x94CF3, or xe2x80x94OCF3 group,
R7 and R8 can also form, together with the atoms to which they are attached, an aryl ring or a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring, it being possible for the said rings to be substituted or unsubstituted;
m denotes an integer from 0 to 3,
R8 denotes the substituents denoted by R7, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl or alkylaryl group or a substituted or unsubstituted 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group,
or to the cosmetically acceptable salts of these compounds.
The ketone can be chosen from the ketones of formula (IV) or (V) below: 
in which;
R10 denotes the substituents denoted by R6,
R11 denotes an alkyl, mono- or polyhydroxyalkyl or alkylhydroxyalkyl group, or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl, alkylaryl or 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group,
R10 and R11 can also form, together with the atoms to which they are attached, a 5- or 6-membered aryl ring or a heterocyclic ring comprising hetero atoms such as N or S, it being possible for the said ring itself to be attached to a 5- or 6-membered aryl ring or to a heterocycle comprising hetero atoms such as N or S, it being possible for the said rings to be substituted or unsubstituted,
or to cosmetically acceptable salts of these compounds.
The quinone can correspond to formulae (VI) and (VII) below: 
in which:
R12 denotes a hydrogen or halogen atom or a sulphonic or alkoxy group,
R13, R14 and R15, which may be identical or different, denote a hydrogen or halogen atom, a hydroxyl, alkyl, mono- or polyhydroxyalkyl, alkylhydroxyalkyl, alkylsulphonyl, carboxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, (dihydroxy)alkylaminoalkyl or alkyl-NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 group (with Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 denoting alkyl or possibly forming, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, an aryl ring or a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle), an aryl group or an amino group which can be substituted with an alkyl or a hydroxyalkyl,
R12 and R13, R13 and R14 or R14 and R15 can form, together with the atoms to which they are attached, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl ring or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle;
or to the cosmetically acceptable salts of these compounds.
The diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivatives can be those corresponding to formula (VIII) below: 
in which:
R16 and R17, which may be identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom, an alkyl, mono- or polyhydroxyalkyl, alkylhydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl or (dihydroxy)alkylaminoalkyl group or an alkyl-NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 group, with Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 denoting alkyl or possibly forming, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, an aryl ring or a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle,
A denotes an oxygen atom or NH,
X and Z together form a substituted, or unsubstituted aryl ring or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle;
or to the cosmetically acceptable salts of these compounds.
Among the preferred compounds of formula (III) which may be mentioned in particular are benzaldehyde, 2,3,4-monohydroxybenzaldehydes, 2,3,4-monomethoxybenzaldehydes, 2,3,4-monomethylbenzaldehydes, (2,3)-, (2,4)-, (2,5)-, (2,6)- and (3,5)-dihydroxybenzaldehydes, (2,3)-, (2,4)-, (2,5)-, (2,6)- and (3,5)-dimethoxybenzaldehydes, vanillin, isovanillin, syringaldehyde (2,3)-, (2,4)-, (2,5)-, (2,6)- and (3,5)-dimethylbenzaldehydes, 4-isopropylbenzaldehyde, 4-dimethylaminobenzaldehyde, 4-diethylaminobenzaldehyde, piperonal, (2,6)- and (3,5)-dimethyl-4-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 2,3,4-mononitrobenzaldehydes, 2-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzaldehyde, 2-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzaldehyde, 2-hydroxy-5-methoxybenzaldehyde, 2-hydroxy-6-methoxy-benzaldehyde, 4-methylthiobenzaldehyde, (2,3,4)-, (2,4,6)-, (3,4,5)-, (2,4,5)-trihydroxybenzaldehydes, methyl 2-, 3- and 4-formylbenzoates, 2,3,4-mono-(2 -hydroxyethoxy)benzaldehydes, 4-nitro-3-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 3-nitro-4-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 2-nitro-4-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 3-nitro-2-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 2,3,4-monotrifluorobenzaldehydes, 2,3-dihydroxy-4-methoxybenzaldehyde, 3,4-dihydroxy-5-methoxybenzaldehyde, 3,5-dihydroxy-4-methoxybenzaldehyde, 3-methoxy-2-nitrobenzaldehyde, 4-methoxy-2-nitrobenzaldehyde, 2-methoxy-3-nitrobenzaldehyde, 4-methoxy-3-nitrobenzaldehyde, (2,3,4)-, (2,4,6)-, (3,4,5)- and (2,4,5)-trimethoxybenzaldehydes, 5-nitrovanillin, (2,4)- and (2,6)-dinitrobenzaldehydes, pentamethylbenzaldehyde, 4-methysulphonylbenzaldehyde, 2,3,4-monoformylphenoxyacetic acids, 4-diethylaminosalicylaldehyde, 4-(3-dimethylaminopropoxy)benzaldehyde, 2,3-dihydrobenzo(b)furan-5-carboxaldehyde, 1- and 2-naphthaldehyde, 6- and 5-carboxaldehyde-1,4-benzodioxane, 2,4-monohydroxy-1-naphthaldehydes, 1-monohydroxy-2-naphthaldehyde, 1-(4-formylphenyl)imidazole, 4-pyrrolidinolbenzaldehyde, 2,4-monomethoxy-1-naphthaldehydes, 2,3-dimethylchroman-6-carboxaldehyde, 2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-1H,5H-pyrido(3,2,1-IJ)quinoline-9-carbaldehyde, 4-dimethylamino-1-naphthaldehyde, 9-anthraldehyde, 3-nitro-4-pyrrolidinobenzaldehyde, 3-nitro-4-piperidinobenzaldehyde, 3-nitro-4-morpholinobenzaldehyde, pyridine 2,3,4-monocarboxaldehydes, 5-formyl-6-methyluracil, pyridoxal, quinoline-2,3,4-monocarboxaldehydes, 8-hydroxyquinoline-2-carboxaldehyde, 2- and 3-furaldehydes, 2- and 3-thienylcarboxaldehydes, 2- and 3-imidazocarboxaldehydes, 2-pyrrolecarboxaldehyde, 5-nitro-2-furaldehyde, 5-(dimethylamino)-2-furaldehyde, pyrozole-3-carbaldehyde, 5-nitro-2-thiophenecarboxaldehyde, 5-nitro-3-thiophenecarboxaldehyde, indole-3-carboxaldehyde, N-methylindole-3-carboxaldehyde, 2-methylindole-3-carboxaldehyde, 4,5,6,7-monomethylindolecarboxaldehydes and 5-formyl-2-furansulphonic acid.
The ketones of formulae (IV) and (V) can be chosen from 2,3-indolinedione, 2,3-butanedione, 2,3-pentanedione, (2,3)- and (3,4)-hexanedione, 1-phenyl-1,2-propanedione, benzil, furil, 2,2xe2x80x2-pyridil, nitrobenzil, anisil, 3,3xe2x80x2-dimethoxybenzil, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(dimethylamino)benzil, camphoroquinone, cyclohexane-1,2-dione, isatin, N-methylisatin, 4-, 5-, 6- and 7-monomethylisatin, (4,5)-, (4,7)-, (5,7)- and (6,7)-dimethylisatin, N-ethylisatin, N-hydroxymethylisatin, 5-, 6- and 7-monomethoxyisatin, 4-, 5-, 6- and 7-monochloroisatin, 4-, 5-, 6- and 7-monobromoisatin, N-isopropylisatin, N-butylisatin, N-propylisatin, 5-nitroisatin, isatin-5-sulphonic acid, 2,4,5-trihydroxypyrimidine, alloxan, 1,3-dimethylhexahydro-2,4,5,6-pyrimidinetetrone, ninhydrin, chinisatin, 1,3-indenedione, squaric acid, croconic acid, 3,4-dimethoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, 3- and 4-ethoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, 3- and 4-isopropoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, 3,4-di-N-butoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, rhodizonic acid, oxindole, N-methyl-2-indolinone, N-methylnitro-2-indolinone, 6-methoxyoxindole, 5,6-dimethoxyoxindole and 5- and 6- monochlorooxindole.
The preferred quinones of formulae (VI) and (VII) are, inter alia, 1,4-naphthoquinone, spinulosin, atromentin, aurentioglycoladin, 2,5-dihydroxy-6-methylbenzoquinone, 2-hydroxy-3-methyl-6-methoxylbenzoquinone, 2,5-dihydroxy-3,6-diphenylbenzoquinone, 2,3-dimethyl-5-hydroxy-6-methoxybenzoquinone, 2,5-dihydroxy-6-isopropylbenzoquinone, lawsone, juglone, fafioline, naphthazarine, naphthopurpurine, lapachol, plumbagin, chloroplumbagin, droserone, shikonine, 2-hydroxy-3-methyl-1,4-naphthoquinone, 3,5-dihydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone, 2,5-dihydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone, 2-methoxy-5-hydroxy-1,4-naphtoquinone, 3-methoxy 5-hydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone, (1,4) and (1,2)-naphthoquinone, 4,5-dimethoxy-1,2-benzoquinone, phenanthrenequinone and (1,2)-naphthoquinone-4-sulphonic acid.
The derivatives of formula (VIII) are represented in particular by 3-imino-3H-isoindolylamine, 3-imino-4-methyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-4-tert-butyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-7-nitro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-amino-1-imino-1H-isoindol-4-ol, 3-imino-7-isopropoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-7-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-7-ethoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-7-butoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-amino-1-imino-1H-isoindol-4-sulphonic acid, 3-imino-7-chloro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-methyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-ethyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-tert-butyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-amino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, N-(1-amino-3-imino-3H-isoindol-5-yl)-acetamide, 3-imino-5-nitro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-fluoro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-chloro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-methylsulphanyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-methoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-ethoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-propoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-isopropoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-butoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-isobutoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-tert-butoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-(2,2,2-trifluoromethyl)-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-methanesulphonyl-3H-isoinidol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-dimethyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-diethyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-dimethoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-diethoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-dibutoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-dichloro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 5,6-bis(ethoxymethyl)3-imino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-amino-1-imino-1H-isoindol-4,7-diol, 4,7-dichloro-3-imino-3H-iosindol-1-ylamine, 4,5,7-trichloro-3-imino-N6,N6-dimethyl-3H-isoindol-1,6-diamine, 4,5,6,7-tetrachloro-3-imino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 4,5,6,7-tetrafluoro-3-imino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-butylimino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 2-(3-aminoisoindol-1-ylideneamino)ethanol, 3-(3-aminoisoindol-1-ylideneamino)-3-methylpentane-1,5-diol, N-(3-aminoisoindol-1-ylidene)guanidine, 7-imino-7H-pyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrid-5-ylamine, 7-imino-7H-pyrrolo-[3,4-b]pyrazin-5-ylamine, 7-imino-2,3-dimethyl-7H-pyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrazin-5-ylamine, 7-imino-7H-[1,4]dithiino[2,3-c]pyrrol-5-ylamine, 7-imino-2,3-dimethyl-7H-[1,4]dithiino[2,3-c]pyrrol-5-ylamine, 7-imino-2,3-dihydro-7H-[1,4]dithiino[2,3-c]pyrrol-5-ylamine, 7-imino-2-methyl-2,3-dihydro-7H-[1,4]dithiino[2,3-c]pyrrol-5-ylamine, 3-aminoisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-7-methylisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-7-hydroxymethylisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-7-chloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4-chloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-1-oxo-1H-isoindol-4-sulphonic acid, 3-amino-4-nitroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-nitroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-methylisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-chlorbisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-bromoisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-methylsulphanylisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-methoxyisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-5-chloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-5-fluoroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-5-methoxyisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-5-nitroisoindol-1-one, ethyl 3-amino-1-oxo-1H-isoindole-5-carboxylate, 3-amino-5,6-dichloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-5,6-dibromoisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,7-dichloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,5,7-trichloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,5,6,7-tetrachloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,5,7-trichloro-6-methylsulphanylisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,5,6,7-tetrabromoisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,5,6,7-tetrafluoroisoindol-1-one, 3-methylaminoisoindol-1-one, 3-ethylaminoisoindol-1-one, 3-propylaminoisoindol-1-one, 3-dimethylaminoisoindol-1-one, 7-ethylaminopyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrid-5-one, 7-aminopyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrid-5-one, 3-aminopyrrolo-[3,4-c]pyrid-5-one, 3-amino-6-methylpyrrolo[3,4-c]-pyrid-1-one, 5-aminopyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrid-7-one, 7-amino-pyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrazin-5-one, 1-amino-2-methylpyrrolo-[3,4-b]pyrazin-5-one, 7-amino-2,3-dimethylpyrrolo-[3,4-b]pyrazin-5-one, 7-amino-2,3-dihydro[1,4]dithiino-[2,3-c]pyrrol-5-one, 3-imino-2-methyl-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one, 3-imino-2-ethyl-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one, 3-imino-2-propyl-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one, 2-hydroxymethyl-3-imino-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one, 2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-3-imino-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one, 2-(1-imino-3-oxo-1,3-dihydroisoindol-2-yl)ethane sulphonic acid, 3-(1-imino-3-oxo-1,3-dihydroisoindol-2-yl)propionic acid, 2-(3-hydroxypropyl)-3-imino-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one and 5-imino-6-methyl-5,6-dihydropyrrolo[3,4-b]pyridin-7-one.
In the context of the present invention:
The halogen atoms preferentially denote a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom.
The alkyl, monohydroxyalkyl, polyhydroxyalkyl, alkylhydroxyalkyl, alkylsulphonyl, carboxyalkyl, amino-alkyl, alkylaminoalkyl and dihydroxyaminoalkyl radicals can be linear or branched.
The alkyl groups in particular denote groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-propyl, butyl, n-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, n-hexyl, iso-hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl and pentadecyl groups. The alkyl groups preferably denote a group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms; these alkyl groups can be substituted; for example, with a halogen atom or a cyano or hydroxyl radical, and can thus represent trifluoromethyl, xcex4-chloropropyl, xcex2-cyanoethyl or xcex2-hydroxyethyl radicals.
Among the monohydroxyalkyl groups which may be mentioned in particular are hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl and hydroxybutyl groups.
Among the polyhydroxyalkyl radicals which may be mentioned in particular are dihydroxyethyl, dihydroxypropyl, trihydroxypropyl and dihydroxybutyl radicals.
The alkoxy groups denote a group xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R, R representing an alkyl group as defined above.
The alkenyl groups denote a monovalent radical corresponding to the ethylenic carbons, such as, for example, alkyl or 3,3-dimethylallyl.
The acetyloxy groups denote a group xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R, R representing an alkyl group as defined above.
Among the cycloalkyl radicals which may be mentioned in particular are cyclohexyl and cyclopentyl.
Among the aryl radicals which may be mono- or polycyclic, mention may be made in particular of phenyl and naphthyl groups.
Among the heterocycles, which may be mono- or polycyclic and containing one or more hetero atoms, mention may be made of thiophene, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, triazole, thiazole, furan, benzofuran, benzimidazole, benzothiazole, pyridyl, benzoxazole, quinolyl, quinazolyl, quinoxalyl and naphthyl rings.
Among the alkylaryl radicals which may be mentioned in particular are benzyl, phenethyl and naphthylmethyl groups.
The aminoaryl groups denote groups xe2x80x94NHR, R representing an aryl radical.
In the context of the present invention, the cycloalkyl and aryl radicals and the heterocycles can be substituted or polysubstituted, for example with a halogen, with a C1-C4 alkyl, a C1-C4 alkoxy, a nitro group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxylic group, a C1-C4 acetyloxy group, a carboxamide group, a sulphonamide, sulphonic, nitrile, xe2x80x94CF3 or xe2x80x94OCF3 group or with a cycloalkyl or aryl radical which may be substituted with a C1-C4 alkyl.
In the context of the present invention, the formulae (I) to (VIII) are not limited to those specifically described, but also comprise the tautomeric forms thereof, when they exist.
For the purposes of the present invention, the cosmetically acceptable salts of the abovementioned compounds can be hydrochlorides, oulphates, hydrobromides or tartrates.
The compositions for dyeing keratin fibres, in particular human keratin fibres such as the hair, in accordance with the present invention are essentially characterized in that they comprise at least one cationic derivative as defined above and at least one compound chosen from an aldehyde as defined above, a ketone as defined above, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative as defined above, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing.
The cationic derivative of these compositions is preferably chosen from 3-ethylmethylbenzothiazolium iodide, 1,2,3,3-tetramethyl-3H-indolium iodide, 3-ethylmethylbenzoxazolium iodide, 1,2-dimethylquinolinium iodide, 5-chloro-3-ethyl -2-methylbenzothiazolium iodide and 2-methyl-1-(3-sulphopropyl)naphtho[1,2-d]-thiazolium betaine.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the compound chosen from an aldehyde of formula (III), a ketone of formula (IV) or (V), a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative is chosen from 1,4-naphthoquinone, isatin, N-methylisatin, 3-imino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 4 -dimethylaminobenzaldehyde and 4-dimethylaminonaphthaldehyde.
The cationic derivative can be present in a concentration ranging from 0.01% to 10%, and preferably between 0.05% and 5%, by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The compound chosen from an aldehyde of formula (III), a ketone of formula (IV) or (V), a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative can be present in a concentration ranging from 0.01% to 10% and preferably from 0.05% to 5% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The medium which is suitable for dyeing is preferably an aqueous medium consisting of water and/or of cosmetically acceptable organic solvents, and more particularly alcohols such as ethyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, benzyl alcohol and phenothyl alcohol, or glycols or glycol ethers such as, for example, ethylene glycol and its monomethyl, monoethyl arid monobutyl ethers, propylene glycol or its ethers such as, for example, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, butylene glycol, dipropylene glycol and diethylene glycol alkyl ethers such as, far example, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether or monobutyl ether, in concentrations of between about 0.5% and 20%, and preferably between about 2% and 10%, by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
Fatty amides such as mono- and diethanolamides of acids derived from copra, of lauric acid or of oleic acid can also be added to the composition according to the invention, in concentrations of between about 0.05% and 10% by weight.
Surfactants that are well known in the prior art and of anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic type or mixtures thereof can also be added to the composition according to the invention, preferably in a proportion of between about 0.1% and 50% by weight and advantageously between about 1% and 20% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
Thickeners can also be used in a proportion ranging from about 0.2% to 20%.
The said dye composition can also contain various common adjuvants such as antioxidants, fragrances, sequestering agents, dispersants, hair conditioners, preserving agents and opacifiers, as well as any other additive usually used in the dyeing of keratin substances.
Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select the optional additional compound(s) mentioned above, such that the advantageous properties intrinsically associated with the dye composition according to the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition(s) envisaged.
The dye composition according to the invention can be formulated at acidic, neutral or alkaline pH, it being possible for the pH to vary, for example, from 2 to 11 and preferably from 5 to 10, and it being possible for it to be adjusted by means of basifying or acidifying agents or buffers that are previously well known.
Basifying agents which may be mentioned are aqueous ammonia, alkaline carbonates, alkanolamines, for example mono-, di- and triethanolamine and derivatives thereof, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and the compounds of formula: 
in which R is a propylene residue optionally substituted with a hydroxyl group or a C1-C4 alkyl radical; Ra, Rb, Rc and Rd, simultaneously or independently of each other, represent a hydrogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl radical.
The acidifying agents are conventionally mineral or organic acids such as, for example, hydrochloric acid, tartaric acid, citric acid and phosphoric acid.
Among the buffers which may be mentioned, for example, is potassium dihydrogen phosphate/sodium hydroxide.
The composition applied to the hair can be in various forms, such as in the form of a liquid, cream or gel or in any other form which is suitable for dyeing keratin fibres. In particular, it can be packaged under pressure in an aerosol can in the presence of a propellant and can form mousse.
In accordance with the present invention, the process for dyeing keratin fibres, in particular human keratin fibres such as the hair, is essentially characterized in that a component (A) consisting of a composition containing, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing, at least one cationic derivative as defined above, and a component (B) consisting of a composition containing, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing, at least one compound chosen from an aldehyde of formula (III), a ketone of formula (IV) or (V), a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative such as, for example, one of those defined above, is applied to the said fibres so as to allow the development of a coloration on the said keratin fibres.
In one preferred embodiment of the process of the invention, the components (A) and (B) are mixed together just before use, and the resulting composition is then applied immediately to the keratin fibres, and is left to act on them for 1 to 60 minutes and preferably from 1 to 30 minutes. The keratin fibres are then rinsed, washed with shampoo, rinsed again and then dried.
Another process of the present invention consists essentially in applying component (A) to the keratin fibres, followed or preceded by application of component (B) to the said fibres, in leaving each component to act for 1 to 60 minutes and preferably from 1 to 30 minutes, and in optionally rinsing with water between each application; the keratin fibres are then rinsed, washed with shampoo, rinsed again and then dried.
A subject of the invention is also an agent for dyeing keratin fibres, in particular human hair, characterized in that it consists of components (A) and (B) stored separately, as defined above.
Components (A) and (B) are intended either to be mixed together immediately before use or to be applied successively to the fibres to be treated.
According to one embodiment, the various components (A) and (B) can be packaged in a multi-compartment device also known as a xe2x80x9cdyeing kitxe2x80x9d comprising all the components intended to be applied for the same dyeing operation on keratin fibres, in particular human keratin fibres such as the hair, in successive applications with or without premixing.
Such devices can comprise a first compartment containing component. (A) containing the cationic derivative and a second compartment containing component (B) containing the compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative.
Another variant can also consist in storing component (A) or component (B) in an anhydrous solvent medium and in providing a third compartment containing a cosmetically acceptable aqueous medium which is suitable for dyeing. In this case, the contents of the third compartment are mixed, immediately before use, into one or other of the two compartments containing the anhydrous components (A) and (B), or alternatively the three compartments are mixed together before use.
Concrete examples illustrating the invention will now be given.